


I've Got You

by wingedcatninja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cutting, Exhaustion, F/M, Mentions of Blood, Physical Abuse, Whump, mentions of cutting, mentions of torture, physical injury, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: With the bars of Dean’s cage between them, Dean manages to support and comfort the badly injured Kat. Dean POV.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947799
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 7th. Also for [@crashdevlin](https://crashdevlin.tumblr.com/)’s 3k followers Review-abration with prompt “Don’t move”. I apologize for nothing.

Dean called out her name again, his voice just a hoarse whisper that barely carried. 

“...Kat?”

Finally, she managed a pained groan, muffled because her head was turned away from him. Her fingers twitched, and after a few false starts, she managed to support herself on her forearms. 

“Hey, baby,” Dean smiled at her, even though it made his face hurt. “You’re ok. It’s not even that bad. You’re gonna be fine.” He felt like he was babbling, but was unable to stop himself. The frustration of being confined and unable to help her when she needed him gnawed at him.

Without speaking, she started to pull herself a few inches toward Dean using her forearms. Her legs were useless, the blade still buried in her thigh, and her wrists were still cuffed together. He could see how much moving hurt her in her eyes. He wanted her in his arms, but at the same time, he wanted her to stay still and not cause herself more pain. 

“That’s it, Kat, keep going, it’s not that far. You’re so strong, babe, so strong.” He heard himself encouraging her, his body pressed against the bars of the cage, his arms stretched out to her.

She focused her eyes on his, her face set in a determined expression. Her jaw clenched against the pain, she pulled herself along, inch by inch, leaving a trail of blood on the concrete floor.

Finally, she was able to slump against Dean’s cage, his arms slipping around her and holding her up. There was no way to avoid her cuts, and Dean felt her blood warm against his hands where he touched her. Seeing her like this hurt more than all the torture the demon had put him through.

From the corner of his eye, Dean saw Sam pull his t-shirt over his head and stretch his ridiculously long arms through the bars of his cage, throwing the shirt toward them. It landed in Kat’s lap, making her flinch at the unexpected impact.

“It’s ok, Princess, I’ve got you,” Dean whispered against her hair. 

With the bars between them, it was awkward, but together they managed to get the oversized shirt on her. Since it was Sam’s shirt, it covered her well enough. The fabric, however, quickly stained red where the cuts still bled and stuck to her. 

“Ok, sweetheart, this has to come out,” Dean gestured at the knife hilt sticking out of her obscenely. “Here,” he said, ripping a piece of what used to be his t-shirt off and putting it in her hands. “Be ready to wrap it with this when I pull it out, ok, babe? It’s gonna hurt like a motherfucker.”

He felt her head move against him when she nodded. He did not want to do this, but it needed to be done, so he clenched his teeth and gripped the hilt. She whimpered when he touched it. With a quick pull, he drew the blade from where it was stuck deep in her thigh muscle. Kat cried out hoarsely, her fingers gripping Dean’s arm tightly enough that her nails drew fresh blood. 

“It’s ok, sweetheart. It’s ok. Go on, wrap it up,” Dean told her, dropping the blade like it was on fire. It was a futile act, wrapping up a single one of her many injuries, but it made Dean feel better. And, by the way she sat back against him, so did Kat.

Both of his arms wrapped around her, Dean leaned his cheek against the top of her head, the cold steel of the cage bars pressed up against his face. 

“You’re ok. You’ll be ok, Princess, just **don’t move** ,” Dean mumbled against her, trying to reassure both of them.

He felt more than heard her mutter something in response, but it was unintelligible. It did not matter though; if she was responding it meant she was conscious. Dean kept talking to her, prompting her to respond just to keep her awake.

Dean’s eyes met Sam’s through the bars of both cages. He read Sam’s helpless frustration there, and also the same determination he felt. They had to get out of this. They would get out of this.

He just did not know how. Yet.


End file.
